<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Созвездия дорог by DaylightBirch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681101">Созвездия дорог</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightBirch/pseuds/DaylightBirch'>DaylightBirch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightBirch/pseuds/DaylightBirch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Поразительно вселенная нас свела, — Азирафаэль улавливает его мысли. Кроули косит взгляд на него, и в груди нежность клубком сворачивается — губы у ангела умиротворённой улыбкой светятся. — Я помню, как много лет назад мы сталкивались и сталкивались, и удивлялись. И вот мы здесь.</p>
<p>Все дороги во вселенной ведут к этой планете, убаюканной у Неё в ладонях. Все персональные дороги Кроули ведут и замыкаются кольцом объятий вокруг Азирафаэля. Все дороги в конце концов ведут домой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Созвездия дорог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Продолжаю перетаскивать сюда старые тексты ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Кроули удивляется, куда могут привести пути во вселенной, опутанной кружевом дорог, тайн и созвездий. Иногда Кроули спрашивает себя: неужели всё это — правда?</p>
<p>      А Азирафаэль смеётся и машет перед его лицом ладонью, заставляя разлепить сощурённые ресницы и взглянуть на него в их рыжеватом ореоле.</p>
<p>      — Дорогой мой? Не пытайся притвориться, что спишь, я тебя насквозь вижу, — и садится рядом, стоит Кроули слегка подвинуться. — Держи свой чай.</p>
<p>      Диван тесный и маленький, почти как кушетка из магазина Азирафаэля, которая теперь красуется на веранде, как трон — созерцай всё царство сада. Диван они выбирали и заказывали вместе, успели запутаться на сайте в интернете, и в итоге ругались друг на друга и на непонятное оформление человеческих идей, и смеялись, и сидели теперь вот так, прижавшись плечами и локтями.</p>
<p>      Иногда действительно поразительно, куда дороги могут привести.</p>
<p>      В доме не холодно — прижавшиеся друг к другу комнаты похожи на тёплый клубок, зажатый между прохладных лап зимы-кошки. В доме светло от нескольких дурацких ламп и полусонного мерцания телевизора. В доме сладко пахнет от выпечки и цветов, распустившихся даже без лишних угроз.</p>
<p>      В доме хорошо, потому что это их дом.</p>
<p>      — Я тут о важных вещах размышляю, — бурчит Кроули, — а ты со своим чаем лезешь.</p>
<p>      Азирафаэль фыркает — видно сразу, что нисколько в недовольство Кроули не верит. Кроули и сам понимает, что актёрская игра у него хромает, да и зачем притворяться? Ладони обнимают разрисованную голубыми цветами чашку, и чай греет руки. Чай тёплый. Тёплый, как Азирафаэль, когда Кроули его обнимает.</p>
<p>      — И о чём же ты размышляешь? — выгибает бровь Азирафаэль. — И… я лезу? Я помню, как десять минут назад кто-то страдал, что не может налить чаю до рекламы.</p>
<p>      Кроули решается закопаться в пушистый клетчатый плед и во вторую часть фразы. Потому что… не говорить же ангелу глупости всякие. А те лезут в голову настойчиво, оборачиваются вокруг каждой мысли.</p>
<p>      — Реклама для того, чтобы успеть налить себе чаю, — бормочет Кроули. Чай сладкий. Ровно настолько, насколько и должен — Азирафаэль давно не спрашивает, сколько сахару нужно класть. — И потом пролить его на штаны в самый напряжённый момент фильма.</p>
<p>      — Что же, тогда обилие и частоту рекламы можно рассматривать в положительном ключе, — Азирафаэль усмехается, Кроули слышит это и чувствует в его голосе что-то… будто спичку чиркают о коробок, и она разгорается пламенем, и так самые обычные слова разгораются в разговор. — А люди терпеть рекламу не могут. И ты тоже.</p>
<p>      — Потому что всё относительно, — Кроули пытается устроиться поудобнее и вновь пихает Азирафаэля локтем. — И многогранно. И…</p>
<p>      На переливающийся картинками экран он не смотрит, потому что не смотрит Азирафаэль, а без ангела и фильмы-то не так интересны. Куда лучше вместе пить каждый раз, когда главные герои могли умереть из-за своей глупости. Или слушать, как Азирафаэль ворчит, что в оригинале всё было совсем по-другому.</p>
<p>      — …И что во всём можно найти плюсы. Даже в рекламе. И ещё…</p>
<p>      — Ты не посмеешь, ангел, — Кроули дёргается и лишь прижимается ближе. — Я страшный, — бормочет Азирафаэлю в халат, — и тёмный демон. Во мне лишь минусы.</p>
<p>      Плюсы и правда можно найти даже в тесном диване, потому что — Го… Са… кто угодно… — ангел совсем рядом, ангел такой живой и тёплый, родной, пусть и непривычно так думать. Или привычно? Думал же, не осмеливаясь признаться и ему, и себе, шесть тысяч лет.</p>
<p>      Глаза у Азирафаэля светятся и мерцают словно, и виной тому не включенная гирлянда, которую они с Рождества до сих пор не сняли, хотя начинается февраль. Кроули помнит, как впервые увидел звёздное небо. Кроули помнит, как впервые увидел солнце — самую первую звезду, родившуюся в их с Азирафаэлем руках. Кроули кажется, что вся любовь и радость творения слилась в зрачках его ангела.</p>
<p>      — Ну, минус на минус даёт знак плюс, — звучит со смешной логичностью. — Ты не можешь спорить с фактами, мой дорогой.</p>
<p>      Кроули даже голову вскидывает и брови приподнимает, и пытается сдуть упавшую на нос прядь. Пока Азирафаэль руку не тянет со вздохом и сам её не убирает, не заправляет за ухо, бормоча: «Как ты умудряешься свою косу растрепать, просто лёжа на диване, а?». А Кроули и ответить-то, заворожённо смотрящему на его руку, нечего, и Азирафаэлю остаётся только поправлять его волосы дальше. И вздыхать — «катастрофа ты, мой дорогой».</p>
<p>      Абсолютная катастрофа.</p>
<p>      Дороги во вселенной, дурацкой, смешной, нелогичной, зачастую ведут к абсолютной катастрофе. Это всё действительно катастрофа — Кроули и подумать не мог, что однажды будет сидеть на собственном диване. Не на безликом диване, которых было полно в его прежних местах обитания, в том числе в квартире в Лондоне. На своём. Привычном. Среди цветов, которым Азирафаэль умудрился дать имена своих любимых книжных персонажей, и потому кричать на них как-то неловко. Кроули и подумать не мог, что в их доме будет столько дурацких книг, которые он с удовольствием станет слушать.</p>
<p>      — Что ты так смотришь, дорогой? — Азирафаэль заканчивает переплетать его косу, и Кроули моргает, и пятна — гирлянда, телевизор, мерцание звёзд за окном — сливаются вновь в одну измазанную светом картинку. — Всё в порядке?</p>
<p>      — Вполне, — выдыхает Кроули. — Да, вполне.</p>
<p>      Азирафаэль не убирает руки с его плеч. На руках у Азирафаэля кольца — в том числе одно, подаренное Кроули: кольцо всевластия — из любимых Азирафаэлем книг. Кажется, тот был дружен с их автором. Кажется, именно Азирафаэль провожал его за грань. Кроули помнит тот день и помнит, как молча взял ангела за руку, без слов давая знать, что будет рядом.</p>
<p>      Вот и сейчас он держит его руку. Теперь уже Азирафаэль сидит, прижавшись ещё ближе и делая вид, что это необходимость. Хотя диван вовсе не так тесен, как в жалобах Кроули, которые он изливает их коту, когда тот тоже запрыгивает на диван и разом распушает белоснежную шерсть, чтобы занять больше места.</p>
<p>      Кота так и зовут — Кот (по совету Адама; вот уж кто умеет придумывать отличные клички). Кот сейчас  — и Кроули, чёрт возьми, сам его притащил когда-то, ну не мог же оставить на морозной улице — спит на кресле, протянув к Кроули пухлую лапу и явно изображая половину картины «Сотворение Адама». На Азирафаэля чем-то похож. И гладить его почти так же приятно и естественно, как гладить ладонь ангела. И странно — как и кота, и их в этом дом жизнь привела.</p>
<p>      — Поразительно вселенная нас свела, — Азирафаэль улавливает его мысли. Кроули косит взгляд на него, и в груди нежность клубком сворачивается — губы у ангела умиротворённой улыбкой светятся. — Я помню, как много лет назад мы сталкивались и сталкивались, и удивлялись. И вот мы здесь.</p>
<p>      Все дороги во вселенной ведут к этой планете, убаюканной у Неё в ладонях. Все персональные дороги Кроули ведут и замыкаются кольцом объятий вокруг Азирафаэля. Все дороги в конце концов ведут домой.</p>
<p>      — Порой кажется, что мы выбрали Британию, чтобы сталкиваться чаще.</p>
<p>      — Ну, тогда нам стоило бы выбрать Ватикан.</p>
<p>      — Думаю, нас бы оттуда выгнали в первый же день.</p>
<p>      Они смеются, а Кроули пытается представить лица ватиканских священников, а потом смотрит на Азирафаэля, наглядеться не может, даже смеяться перестаёт — будто бы это может не дать насладиться ангельским смехом.</p>
<p>      Хочется говорить глупости. Признаваться в глупостях. Всё равно никто не увидит — их коттедж мерцает светом окон среди тихих холмов. И притворяться больше не нужно, да и Азирафаэль мигом увидит фальшь, а под его взглядом сопротивляться никаким чувствам совершенно не хочется. Хочется обнимать его и вновь иступлённо и нежно выцеловывать на его плечах все созвездия мира. И придумывать новые заодно.</p>
<p>      — И почему ты снова так смотришь? Мне уже неловко, право.</p>
<p>      — Ты светишься.</p>
<p>      Азирафаэль с серьёзным видом оглядывает себя, будто проверяя на исправность ангельское свечение, не барахлит ли что, а потом качает головой.</p>
<p>      — Как видишь, нет.</p>
<p>      Кроули закатывает глаза. Ангел что, пытается вывести его на эти самые глупости? И услышать то, что хочет? Тот ещё эксплуататор. Пусть тогда побережёт свои костюмы.</p>
<p>      — Да светишься ты, светишься, и на тебя грех смотреть в чёрных очках. И греешь, как генератор, своей безумной любовью к книгам и этому дурацкому миру, чтоб его. Как ни посмотрю на тебя, так оживаю, даже если чувствую себя увядшей фиалкой.</p>
<p>      — Энтони…</p>
<p>      Как Азирафаэль умудряется произносить его имя с такой нежностью? Кроули замирает, Кроули млеет, когда Азирафаэль баюкает его пальцы в своих.</p>
<p>      — Конечно, несмотря на всё, ты абсолютно невыносимый, — ворчит Кроули. — Это запретный приём вообще-то.</p>
<p>      — Ты тоже, мой дорогой, — улыбается Азирафаэль со своей неизменной невинной наглостью. — И именно поэтому ты лучший.</p>
<p>      Иногда Кроули летом любит ходить мимо чужих домов со включенными кондиционерами и одним щелчком пальцев переключать режим с прохлады на выработку тепла. Замечательное злодеяние на самом-то деле. И Азирафаэль точно его совершает каждый раз, потому что в груди у Кроули бьётся что-то горячее, что нельзя выключить или погасить.</p>
<p>      — Так не бывает, — бурчит Кроули. Лишь бы возразить.</p>
<p>      Ему нравятся их споры, потому что они никогда не были похожи на едкие иглы ненависти, что звенят в спорах и ссорах у людей. Их разговоры сплетаются из противоположностей, складываются, как пазлы, из угловатых мнений во что-то одно, единое, прекрасное и странное.</p>
<p>      — Бывает, — пожимает плечами Азирафаэль. — Люди такие же, тебе ли не знать? У них много странностей. Как у тебя и у меня. Они пристрастны, они творят, не задумываясь, то, что меняет их жизни совершенно непредсказуемым образом. Чьё-то колкое слово может ранить на годы. Чьи-то добрые слова могут исцелить сердце. Чья-то вредность может влюбить в себя, — и он снова смотрит Кроули в глаза и улыбается. — Всё действительно многогранно, Кроули.</p>
<p>      Кроули кивает. Ему ли не знать? Сколько раз люди его удивляли. Сколько раз его удивлял Азирафаэль и всё живое на свете, и Она тоже.</p>
<p>      — Мне нравится, как ты увлечён, кажется, всем живым на свете, со всем твоим раздражающем любопытством и вредностью, пусть и пытаешься прикрыть это коварными демоническими планами. Это ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя живым, Кроули. Не нужно быть ангелом, чтобы любить этот мир.</p>
<p>      — Смело с твоей стороны предполагать, что я его люблю.</p>
<p>      Но зачем притворяться? Мир Кроули складывается из всех мест, что он повидал за свою жизнь, и они были прекрасны в своей неидеальности. Из всех людей, что встретил и потерял, и они совсем не были идеальными, и они, даже святые, совсем не были святыми, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало. Мир Кроули складывается из созвездий, которые они подарили людям и сами не осознали их красоту. Мир Кроули складывается из всех путей, что привели его к их обычному человеческому дому, с тесным диваном, с вредным котом, с садом, за которым надо ухаживать, с цветами, которые почему-то Кроули не слушаются. Мир Кроули складывается из Азирафаэля, с которым он спорит, ругается почти, и который любит плести венки, несмотря на возражения, и выводить из себя ими и нежным «Энтони».</p>
<p>      — Знаешь, я достаточно смел, чтобы это предполагать. Это хотя бы не слабоумие и отвага, как тогда, когда мы пошли против Люцифера с…</p>
<p>      — Да сколько ты будешь это вспоминать?!</p>
<p>      — Прости, мой дорогой, — а в глазах ни капли сожаления.</p>
<p>      Ничто никогда не было идеальным.</p>
<p>      — Как ты думаешь, — задумчиво произносит Кроули, когда вторая кружка чая выпита и кот, несмотря на все возражения, засыпает уже на коленях у демона, — а Она… довольна всем этим?</p>
<p>      — Чем именно? — рассеянно отзывается Азирафаэль, перелистывая какую-то книгу. В их доме они на каждом шагу. Можно устроить себе позднее детство и начать строить домики из книг, покрывал и пледов.</p>
<p>      — Ну, тем, что мы тут вытворяем. Во что человечество превратилось само по себе. Или оно и должно было таким быть по её Плану?</p>
<p>      Азирафаэль откладывает книгу, сцепляет пальцы в замок и смотрит задумчиво в никуда. Кроули не хочется спорить, но хочется слушать.</p>
<p>      — Мне кажется, тут оба варианта. Она у нас… тоже непредсказуемая, знаешь ли.</p>
<p>      — Ну что за богохульство, — усмехается Кроули. Он откидывает голову назад, и кончик косы щекочет кота по носу, и тот чихает с умилительным возмущением, и Кроули извиняюще — Бо… Сатана, что он творит? — чешет его за вислым серым ушком. — И… оба варианта? Ты имеешь в виду свободу воли?</p>
<p>      — Думаю, для Неё многие так называемые богохульства звучат скорее как комплимент, — усмехается Азирафаэль. — И да, я имею в виду свободу воли. Может, по Её Плану человечество и должно было само выбрать свой путь. А довольна ли Она… я не знаю, мой милый. Наверное, если я начну об этом рассуждать, меня унесёт куда-нибудь не туда.</p>
<p>      — Я обожаю, когда тебя уносит не туда, — Кроули улыбается. Он продолжает поглаживать кота и смотрит лишь на Азирафаэля. Наверное, со стороны это действительно могло бы выглядеть страшно. — Хотя ты, конечно, бываешь тем ещё чопорным занудой.</p>
<p>      И это ему нравится — потому что это Азирафаэль, его Азирафаэль, такой, каков он есть.</p>
<p>      — Она дала людям возможность стать самими собой. Глупыми, постоянно ошибающимися и повторяющими эти ошибки, нелепыми, наверное. Со своими недостатками и странностями. Мы с Ней мало беседовали, конечно, не могу судить, но да, наверное, Её огорчает то, что мы делаем, и вряд ли Она бывает всегда довольна. Она не определяла наш путь, но, думаю, Она его уважает.</p>
<p>      Кроули закрывает глаза. Бессчисленные дороги. И ему казалось когда-то, что всё решено за него, и он не может не подчиниться, потому что тогда сломается, исказится, ставит неправильным остаток прежнего мира. И ему казалось, что все дороги определены и направлены к предписанной конечной точке, и их с Азирафаэлем дорога тоже.</p>
<p>      Но он вновь переплетает с Азирафаэлем пальцы, и понимает: нет, эту дорогу они выбирали сами. И она привела их в дом, который они сами и выстроили всем, что делали и друг для друга, и для мира этого глупого и прекрасного. Может, лишь пытались. Возможно. Люди тоже пытаются и меняют мир одним своим намерением.</p>
<p>      — Мне всегда казалось странным, что кто-то пытается заставить других измениться. Люди часто прикрывают свою ненависть к тем, кто отличается от них, благими намерениями и называют это любовью. Некоторые говорят, что всё во имя Её воли. Но я уверен, что Она совсем не хочет, чтобы люди пытались быть святыми и перекраивали себя во имя идеала. Люди нарекли Её самой Любовью, но в одном я уверен точно…</p>
<p>      — Любовь никогда не пытается обезличить, — заканчивает Кроули и сам не понимает, почему его голос звучит так тихо.</p>
<p>      Слова тонут в уютной тишине, которую обнимает беспечная болтовня по до сих пор не выключенному телевизору и гулкое мурчание кота. Азирафаэль отчего-то прячет взгляд.</p>
<p>      — Прости меня, если я заставлял тебя думать, будто вижу в тебе что-то несуществующее. Ты дорог мне, Кроули. Мне дорог тот самый демон, который помогал создавать прекраснейшие созвездия, демон, который продолжает любить мир и служить при этом Аду, творя, несомненно, ужасные пакости, демон, который просто хочет жить и наслаждаться этой жизнью. Это всё ты, мой дорогой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся.</p>
<p>      Кот на коленях чудом остаётся непотревоженным — Кроули обнимает Азирафаэля осторожно и утыкается лицом ему в плечо.</p>
<p>      — Какой же ты дурак, ангел.</p>
<p>      — Не отрицаю, мой дорогой.</p>
<p>      — Но мой дурак, — и скользит горячими губами по шее, целует под ухо. — Самый очаровательный ублюдок на свете.</p>
<p>      Иногда Кроули кажется, будто их создали единым целым и разделили на двух существ. Никак им не сбежать от необходимости сталкиваться и находить друг друга. Иногда Кроули понимает, что это не так: Она создаёт всех цельными и светящимися, и даёт свободу выбора. Даёт благословение на дорогу — искать ли кого, не искать, выбирать, не выбирать, идти ли рука об руку, чтоб свет преумножался и сиял и ныне, и присно, и во веки веков.</p>
<p>      Что за глупости лезут этим вечером в голову? Но всё ускользает, когда Азирафаэль гладит его вновь умудрившиеся растрепаться волосы и целует в веснушчатый нос.</p>
<p>      — Поразительно, что мы, два таких идиота, друг друга нашли.</p>
<p>      — Семья не заканчивается на крови, разве не так говорят в одном из твоих сериалов?</p>
<p>      Кроули смеётся и думает с удовольствием — надо же, всё-таки слушает ангел то, что он смотрит. И улыбается:</p>
<p>      — Так.</p>
<p>      Тишина баюкает в ладонях сонный дом. Планету баюкает в объятиях тёплая космическая колыбель, сотканная из самой любви, в которую, как нити, вплетены миллиарды человеческих дорог. Нити путаются, обрываются и складываются в странные и причудливые созвездия, и в их узорах ничерта понятного не разберёшь.</p>
<p>      Иногда Кроули кажется, что прекраснее ничего на свете нет. Иногда Кроули понимает: он прав.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>